wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
Pour Lui
Pour Lui is a Japanese singer formerly signed under WACK. She was the founder and leader of BiS from their formation to disbandment, and from their 2016 revival up until her graduation in March 2018. Prior to forming BiS she had a brief career as a soloist. She is a current member of BILLIE IDLE®︎ and also runs the BYS YouTube channel. Biography Solo Career, 2009-2010 On November 4th, Pour Lui released her first digital single, Kagirareta Toki no Naka de☆, earning her a nomination in the 4th Rekochoku New Artist Awards. On January 13th, Pour Lui released her second digital single, "WHY?". On March 25th, she performed her first live show. On June 23, she released her first album, Minna no Pour Lui. On September 9th, she announced her plans to suspend her solo career in order to form an idol group. She later revealed that the reason she wanted to form an idol group was to cause trouble for her manager, Watanabe Junnosuke, whom she strongly disliked. At her final solo live on December 9th, she announced the formation of BiS. BiS, 2011-2018 Pour Lui released her first album as a member of BiS, Brand-new idol Society, on March 23rd 2011. Her first single as part of BiS, My Ixxx, was released August 3rd. BiS had their major label debut in July 2012 with PPCC, which was published by Avex. In Autumn of that year,, Pour Lui voiced herself in the anime Backstage idol story. In October, Pour Lui starred in Idol is Dead alongside Hirano Nozomi and Terashima Yufu who were also members of BiS at the time. In 2013, Pour Lui took part in the first 100km marathon, alongside Wakisaka Yurika, however, failed to complete it. On August 19th, BiStory: Who Killed Idol?, an autobiography detailing Lui's time in BiS so far, was published.In December, Pour Lui formed LUI◇FRONTiC◆Matsukuma JAPAN with Matsukuma Kenta. BiS disbanded on July 8th 2014, after which Pour Lui moved her attention to LUI FRONTiC. ]] In October, Pour Lui underwent throat surgery. In 2016, exactly 2 years after the disbandment of BiS, Pour Lui announced that she would reboot the group with new members, by releasing a solo music video for BiSBiS, which was also uploaded as a digital single. The final audition boot camp took place in September, or which Pour Lui also took part. Pour Lui debuted in the reformed BiS alongside KiKA FRONT FRONTALE, AYA EiGHTPRiNCE, GO ZEELA and PERi UBU. On April 29th, it was announced that LUI FRONTiC AKABANE JAPAN had disbanded in order for Pour Lui to focus on her BiS activities. In Spring it was announced that Pour Lui would do DiET or DiE, a challenge previously done by BiSH members HUG ME and CENT CHiHiRO CHiCCHi, to promote the popular RIZAP franchise of gyms. A series of videos documenting her efforts to lose weight were posted to the official BiS challenge over the coming months. On September 13th, Watanabe Junnosuke announced that Pour Lui had been suspended from BiS for failing to lose enough weight, prompting outrage from fans and media outlets. As an apology, he and Pour Lui released the digital single BEST FRiEND and Pour Lui returned to BiS on October 6th. The same month, she joined the WACK shuffle unit SAiNT SEX. On December 30th it was announced that Pour Lui had ranked 4th in the first WACK General Election. ]] ]] BiS graduation, BYS and BILLIE IDLE, 2018 On January 6th, Pour Lui announced her graduation from BiS, citing that BiS no longer needed her and she no longer needed BiS. Her final single as a member of BiS, WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE was released on March 7th. While she did not feature on WHOLE LOTTA LOVE, DiPROMiSE was dedicated as a farewell to Pour Lui's nine year-long career, with the music video showing footage of her from 2009 to 2018. Pour Lui officially graduated from BiS and WACK on March 4th. ]]On April 1st, Pour Lui announced her new career as a YouTuber and launched BYS, a YouTube channel featuring her and several former members of BiS' 2013-2014 line up. On May 12th, Pour Lui made a surprise appearance during the encore of BILLIE IDLE®︎'s P.S.R.I.P. Tour, where it was announced that she would join the group as a full-time member on June 6th. Pour Lui's first album as a member of BILLIE IDLE®︎, BILLIed IDLE 2.0, is set to be released July 4th. A music video for "Toki no Tabibito", which appears to commemorate Lui's addition to the group, was published June 22nd. Personal Life Pour Lui was born and raised in Saitama. She has two brothers. While Pour Lui frequently had tensions with early members of BiS, especially Terashima Yufu, whom she hated, she was usually on good terms with the members from 2013 to 2014, of whom she still remains friends. ]] Discography Solo: Digital singles: * 2009.11.04 Kagirareta Toki no Naka de☆ (2009) * 2010.01.13 WHY? (2009) * 2010.12.15 Elegant no Kaibutsu (2010) Albums: * 2010.06.23 Minna no Pour Lui As part of BiS As part of LUI FRONTiC AKABANE JAPAN As part of BILLIE IDLE®︎ Other * 2017.09.26 BEST FRiEND (with Watanabe Junnosuke) * 2017.10.18 WACK is FXXK (As part of SAiNT SEX) * 2017.12.06 WACK & SCRAMBLES WORKS Publications Works Trivia * Pour Lui's stage name is French for "for him", inspired by the love songs she wanted to sing as a soloist and her real name, Rui. Gallery Pour Lui Socialism.jpg|Promoting SOCiALiSM Pour Lui Stupid.jpg|Promoting Re:STUPiD Pour Lui Akabane.jpg|Promoting UP! UP!! UP!!! Pour Lui Nerve.jpg|Promoting FiNAL DANCE / nerve Pour Lui Fly.jpg|Promoting Fly / Hi Pour Lui BisKaidan.jpg|Promoting BiSKaidan Pour Lui BiSimulation.jpg|Promoting BiSimulation Pour Lui PPCC.jpg|Promoting PPCC Category:BiS members Category:Soloists Category:BILLIE IDLE members Category:Graduated Category:WACK Category:Leaders Category:1990 births Category:2016 additions Category:BiS Category:BILLIE IDLE Category:Original BiS members Category:2014 departures Category:2018 departures Category:Rebooted BiS members Category:Original BiS Category:Rebooted BiS Category:BYS Category:2010 additions